Safe And Sound
by JustSassy
Summary: The Glass House gang leave Morganville, but each go their separate ways. They've matured and have recovered from Morganville hoping not to return. But what happens when three years later they bump into each other. (SxC) (MxE)
1. Chapter 1

**New story yay! So I'm sorry for not updating in ages, lots was happening but I'm back. Okay so this story is about Michael, Eve, Shane and Claire leaving Morganville however they all leave each other and do diferent things. Michae isn't a vampire in this story because I didn't want him to be as I'm giving all of them different careers.**

**Hope you like it x**

_Shane POV_

It had been three years. Three years since I left. Three years I had last seen the others. I was twenty one now and I worked as head chef in Bella' Paradise - a famous Italian resturant in Phoenix, Arizona. It was famous for it's large structure and ability to serve over two hundred customers at once. I was proud to work there, I earned three degrees in cooking and culinary and the pay was good too.

I also found the perfect treatment for my anger as well, cooking. whenever I felt stressed I would just turn up to work, even if it wasn't my shift. It helped relieve any tension I was feeling and made me positive. I recently had broken up wth my girlfriend, and where did I end up - Bella' Paradise.

I pulled into the parking lot and shut down the engine, I started walking into the back entrance, when I heard my name being called. I turned round as my co-worker Sarah Louise ran after me, her face was red and she was breathing very loud. "Couldn't you hear me?" She said between deep breaths. I laughed at her and walked into the building.

"We've got loads of reserves tonight, some top famous people coming in, Royce said he wants all food, whatever culture avalible." I nodded at her and walked into the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Right then guys, we're gonna have some big orders tonight, make sure we have every single order in stock, opening time is in three minutes. We've got to work 7 hours straight, 3pm till 10pm. Start cooking appropriate meats and finish frozn deserts." I said to them.

"Yes Chef." They all chorused back and began working. Damn I love my job.

_Michael POV_

Three years of hard work and I had finally achieved the perfect career. I was in a band, lead singer and I couldn't be happier. All those years I had lived in fear of being killed, not having a family or becoming one of them. Now I was safe, safe and sound.

"Hey Mike, we're doing another performane tonight." Jake - one of the guitar players in the band.

"Yeah, you'll never guess where." Trace - our drummer added.

"Guys I don't know Arizona well." I laughed, full Texan accent.

"Well, we're going Bella' Paradise." Trace exclaimed excitedly. I felt my mood lighten, I had been at Bella' Paradise before and I definantly wanted to go again.

"Awesome guys." I grinned. Dex - our other and member stepped into the sitting area: "We're gonna smash this shit tonight." he laughed, we all fell into a conversation and we were tostart our performance at 20:10. We had a few good hours to get to Phoenix and freshen up.

_Claire POV_

"Claire! Your ride will be here in five minutes." My Brazilian mother called out. I walked downstairs and into the living area. This was my grandmothers house which we were staying in as I have a new contract with some designer.

Everything had gone fast, when I left Morganville my so called _parents_ turned out to be adoptive parents. I got a letter from the govement explaining I wasn't an American citizen as I was born in Bogotá, Colombia. My real mother had me at age seventeen and was forced to give me to I am half Brazilian, half Colombian. My mother was Brazilian, my father - Colombian. I lived with them in Rio de Janeiro whilst I began building my modelling career.

I still love my adoptive parents as they cared for me and made sure I would grow up correctly and I was truly greatful for that. But I belonged with my family. I learned three more languages whilst I was with them - Spanish, Portuguese and swedish. I had to know Spanish and Portuguese as they were the speaking languages of Colombia and Brazil. I learnt Swedish as my father own a large business there and I often visit Sweden.

"C'mon, stop daydreaming, your make up designer will go mad if your late." my mother said and grabbed my bag; shoving it into the car along with myself.

"Have a good time, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you darling!" My mother called out to me.

"Love you too, Mama." I replied back as the car drove off. My Brazilian accent was very strong however people should still be able to understand my English. I was a bit weary of this designer, she was American and I didn't want her dressing me up as if I was Miley Cyrus. I gently closed my eyes as the soung of cars soon faded.

/

I woke up as the car stopped, rolling down the window I could see dust, cactus and what looked like mountains. "Err Trey, where are we?" I asked confused.

"The deserts in Phoenix, Arizona ma'am." The kind driver replied. I nodded my thanks and stepped out the car.

"Well, thank god I'm used to the heat." I sighed to myself.

**Okay it's done - next chapter is what happened to Eve and the they all meet up again.**

**Thank for reading, I wanted to make Claire a completely different nationality so she wouldn't be reconied, I'm also changing Eve's name to Eve Marilyn Rosser (She changes her name) so it'll be Rosser.**

**Once again thanks for reading it means a lot X**

**Fanficgurll x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is chapter two, looking back at the first chapter there were a few typos. Sorry about that the auto correct thing doesn't work on my laptop for some reason and I can't be arsed to go and check on google.**

**Anyway here is chapter two /**

Eve POV

This was my second year working as a fashion designer and honestly I had been very successful. After I left Morganville there was no more Glass House gang. Michael left me for his singing career and Shane left Claire because he didn't want to bring back memories.

I got over Michael quite quickly and went onto design in ULCA. I don't know what Claire did, I lost contact with my best friend and that was very painful. I hope she got to Yale or something like that and get the further education she needed so she could become some top Physicist.

I sighed, I didn't need to be worried about any of them anymore, we had different lives now. I had some Brazilian model being photographed wearing some new clothes going in shops next week. She was assigned to my contract for the next two years. Never met the girl but she's worked for Chanel and American Apparel so I'm guessing she's wanted by other companies.

I've never had a South American model work in my company, usually there European or American models picked not by me, but my agent. This model better look good in my clothes as she's kick starting off the season.

Claire POV

I had spent the last hour in hell, the make up artist had to re-do my make up four times, if she continued I'd probably get pimples across my whole face when I was there. Then was my hair. All the hairstylist did was brush my hair then screwed it in a messy bun. Despite that the outfit I was wearing was gorgeous, It was a blood red bathing suit with nothing on the back with a white kimono and black ballet pumps. I felt as if I belonged in a Japanese version of The Swan Lake.

I giggled at the thought before a man dressed in a hot pink shirt and black skinny jeans walked over to me and the clothing director.

"Hello darlin' - I'm Louis Bablake, I'm your photograper for this season and hopefully the next, I can tell we're going to get on so well." He said in a strong British accent before smacking a kiss on my cheek. I was so surprised all I did was laugh before shutting my mouth.

"Claire Martínez." I said introducing myself and shook his hand.

"You look stunning, Rosser sure did a good design this year." He smiled before looping his arms through mine. For some reason he reminded me of Myrnin, except in love with photography and fashion instead of science and spiders.

"So I am being photographed here?" I asked him.

"Yep, Miss Rosser is supposed to be meeing you later." He chuckled.

"Wait, the designer?" I said confused.

"Of course, she hasn't even seen a photo of you, in fact she didn't even choose you but I saw a photo of you with Chanel, let me say one thing when I was with her earlier all I could descibe was how beautiful you are." He smiled

"Aww, thank you." I said to him, actually feeling complimented.

"No problem gorgeous." He grinned as we arrived by the shooting scene.

For once there was no white sheet behind or underneath me, we were just in the open desert. I stood in front of the camera and did the poses I was told to do. Louis just kept taking photos at different angles. I now realised how passionate he was about photography, he looked happy.

2 hours later /

"Right princess, that's a wrap, go change into something else you brought, Rosser is nearly here so you's can go out, the best bit - I'm going with you." He said packing away the equipment grinning.

"Alright, see you in a bit." I said before hugging him. It had been two hours and I already had a new best friend. I quickly walked over to my van and climbed in. I pulled my hair loose from the bun and slipped on a tight red dress with showed some cleavage and came mid thigh. I pulled my black heels on and left the previous clothes on the side.

Before I could say anything, a woman dressed in black entered, she was wearing shades and her hair was short, straight and black like her clothing - she must be the designer.

She took off the glasses and introduced herself. "Hello, I am Eve Marilyn Rosser but you can call me Eve." She said smiling , my tanned face must of gone completly white, my former best friend was standing in front of me, I looked at her face, she still had the same features except she didn't wear as much goth makeup.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, face full of some concern.

"Eve it's me, Claire, Danvers." I said.

"But your name says Claire Martínez." She replied in shock. I sighed and explained the story of my adoption and living with my real parents. I waited for Eve to say something.

"Oh my fucking God!" she squealed before giving me a bear hug.

"I've missed my best friend." I replied hugging her back.

"Me too."

**Okay it's done , they'll all meet up next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and the reviews X**


End file.
